parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dcolemanh's TUGS/The Lion King Parody Casts
Here are some TUGS/The Lion King parody casts. Cast *Top Hat as Mufasa *S.S. Vienna as Sarabi *Hank (TT) as Young Simba *Susie (from Susie the Little Blue Couple) as Young Nala *Molly (TT) as Sarafina *Shamus (TT) as Zazu *Puffa as Adult Simba *Sally Seaplane as Adult Nala *Billy Shoepeck as Timon *The Goods Engine as Pumbaa *Hercules as Rafiki *Johnny Cuba as Scar *The Duchess as Shenzi *Zebedee as Banzai *Guysborough (from TT) as Ed *Pugwash (from TT) as Young Kiara *Theodore (from TT) as Young Kovu *Lillie Lightship as Adult Kiara *Ten Cents as Adult Kovu *Constance (from TT) as Zira *Carla (from TT) as Vitani *Pearl as Ma *Sunshine as Uncle Max *Zorran, Zip, Zug, Zak, Zebedee, Jasper, Horace, Humbert, Klunk, Zilly, Zak, and Shrimpers as The Hyenas Special Guests For The Elephant Graveyard and Hyena Chase * Cynder as Crysta * MeeMee as Princess Jasmine * Penny as Esmerelda * George Darling as Man * Tommy as Mowgli * Talullah as Shanti * Baby as Rajan * Wyldstyle as Chel * The Spongebob Squarepants Cast as The Road To El Dorado People * Prince Derek as Shrek * Princess Odette as Princess Fiona * Holly as Anne Marie * Woody as Charlie * Scooby Doo as Bullseye * Princess Peach as Jessie * Anna, Elsa, and Merida as Maggie, Calloway, and Grace * Rayman, Betina, LacMac, and Cookie as Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman * Grandpa Lou as Professor Porter * Dr. Neo Cortex as Clayton * Coco Bandicoot as Jane Porter * Cream as Princess Eilonwy * Tails as Taran * Amy Rose as Mulan * Ed, Edd, and Eddy as Puffin, Speedy, and Jean Bob * Spyro as Pongo Special Guests For The Stampede *Pongo as Rabbit *Thomas O' Malley as Tigger *Stu Pickles as Shan Yu's Father *Tommy as Mowgli *Thomas, Edward, Percy, and James as The Vultures *Buzz Lightyear as Diego *Aladdin as Manny *Princess Jasmine as Ellie *The Cartoon Network Characters as The Madagascar Characters *Mama Robotnik as Madame Medusa *Dr. Robotnik as Mr. Snoops *Tom and Jerry as Tiger and Kipper *The Disney Characters as The Valliant Cast *Dr. Bad Boon as Captain Hook *MeeMee as Wendy Darling *AiAi as Peter Pan *Peter Perfect as Kenai *The Wacky Races Characters as The Brother Bear Cast Special Guests For The Hula *Rayman as Thomas the Tank Engine *Princess Jasmine as Tigress *Kanga as Viper *Lilo, Stitch, and Murfy as The Three Kids *Baloo as Po *Angus MacBadger as Shifu Sound Effects (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrhit3.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabrswg1.wav tpmsaber2.zip *L_SABER.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrhit6.wav *Hit02.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *coolsaber.wav *sthswng3.wav *LSwall01.wav *Swing02.wav *SlowSabr.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *5 clash 2.wav *SaberOn.wav *2 clash.wav *fx5.wav *Swing01.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *clash 01.wav *2 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *2 clash 4.wav *2 clash 5.wav *2 clash CK.wav *3 clash 1.wav *2 clash 2.wav *3 clash good.wav *4 clash good.wav *4 clash 2.wav *Spin 6.wav *Hum 1.wav *Hum 5.wav *Hum 4.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *Hum 2.wav *Saberftn.wav *sthswng1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 *saberon.mp3 *saberonquick.mp3 *01- sabre laser 1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *saberoff.mp3 *01- sabre laser 2_mp3.wav *saberoffquick.mp3 http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_04.wav *lightsaber_03.wav *lightsaber_02.mp3 (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-On-Off.zip *FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3 FXHome-Saber.zip *FXHome-Saber-058.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-028.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-001.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-003.mp3 FXHome-Saber-Drone.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum2.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum4.wav *saberhum5.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 *saberhit.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberblock1.mp3 Parody Casts *Dcolemanh's TUGS/The Lion King Parody 1: Top Hat saves Hank, Susie, and Shamus *Dcolemanh's TUGS/The Lion King Parody 2: The Stampede (with a Crossover). *Dcolemanh's TUGS/The Lion King Parody 3: The Duchess, Zebedee, and Guysborough will kill Hank if he ever comes back *Dcolemanh's TUGS/The Lion King Parody 4: Puffa and Sally Seaplane reunite. *Dcolemanh's TUGS/The Lion King Parody 5: Puffa Returns. *Dcolemanh's TUGS/The Lion King Parody 6: The Hula (with a Crossover). *Dcolemanh's TUGS/The Lion King Parody 7: Johnny Cuba killed Top Hat before a battle starts. *﻿Dcolemanh's TUGS/The Lion King Parody 8: Pugwash is born. *Dcolemanh's TUGS/The Lion King Parody 9: Rhynoc Chase. *Dcolemanh's TUGS/The Lion King Parody 10: Ten Cents and Lillie Lightship are under the stars. *Dcolemanh's TUGS/The Lion King Parody 11: The Heroes vs the Villains. *Dcolemanh's TUGS/The Lion King Parody 12: Billy Shoepeck and The Goods Engine interrupt the I Can't Just Wait To Be King song. Trivia *Puffa will be pulling his two passengers cars and a caboose throughout every parody and will carry a light blue lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout every parody of The Tugboat King 1, and since Puffa will carry another lightsaber, that will be yellow, Puffa's yellow lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout every parody of The Engine King 2 and 3. *Sally Seaplane will carry a light blue lightsaber that will have the L_SABER.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout every parody of The Tugboat King 1, and since Sally Seaplane will carry another lightsaber, that will be light blue, Sally Seaplane's light blue lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout every parody of The Tugboat King 2 and 3. *Billy Shoepeck will carry two lightsabers throughout every parody, and since Billy Shoepeck's purple lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, saberhum4.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout every parody, his green lightsaber will carry the coolsaber.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum4.wav, sabroff1.wav, and saberoff.mp3 sound effects throughout every parody of The Tugboat King 1, 2, and 3. *The Goods Engine will be pulling three wagons throughout every parody and will carry a yellow double-bladed saber staff, that will carry the L_SABER.wav, coolsaber.wav, saberhum4.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout every parody of The Tugboat King 1, 2, and 3. *Johnny Cuba will carry a red double-bladed lightsaber staff, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, SaberOn.wav, saberhum4.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout every parody of The Engine King 1 and 3. *The Duchess will carry a shotgun throughout every parody. *Zebedee throughout every parody and will be carrying a shotgun throughout every parody. *Constance will be carrying a light red lightsaber, that will have the FXHome-Saber-On-Short.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout every parody. *The Duchess will be carrying two light red lightsabers, that will have the FXHome-Saber-On-Long.mp3, SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, sabroff1.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout every parody. Category:Dcolemanh